The invention relates to a one-transistor storage element having a bit line, a word line, a storage transistor, and a storage capacitor.
Storage elements of this kind are known, for example, from the "IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits", Vol. SC-8, No. 5, Oct. 1973, pages 319 to 323, in particular FIG. 2 and FIG. 4 (incorporated by reference herein), in which the word line which intersects the bit line in the region of the storage element consists of a metallic conductor path which lies above an insulating layer which covers the gate electrode of the transistor, and contacts the gate electrode in the region of a contact hole provided in the insulating layer. However, that portion of storage area which must be provided for this contact hole mitigates against a desired reduction in size of the storage element.